


Precipice

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s04e03 Home, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not yet safely home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after _Enterprise_ returns to Earth after the successful completion of the mission to the Delphic Expanse. It is AU to the episode "Home" and makes reference to events of Season 3. This is Malcolm's voice; he and Jonathan have an established relationship.

 

His scream startles me awake. 

It’s coming from further away than I expected him to be. He’d been lying on his back next to me, my hand resting on his chest. I must have drifted off… damn it. 

Another nightmare. I’d hoped they’d fade once we were safely home from the Expanse. 

I find him not far from our campsite, but on the very edge of the sheer cliff overlooking the Pacific. He’d wanted the view, so we’d hiked up here after Admiral Forrest ordered him to take some leave. He’s on the ground, gripping his ankle. 

“Jon! Don’t move!” 

Sinking to the stones beside him, I take his hands, silently waiting for him to speak. When he does, his voice breaks. “The dream… Dolim this time, Degra’s death… so many deaths…”

All I can do is hold him and let him talk as much as he will. He’s held so much inside, holding himself… and all of his crew… together long enough to get home. 

His ankle is badly sprained, but it’s by far the least of what might have happened. Those loose rocks he tripped on in the dark might have saved his life. 

“Stay with me, Jonathan.”

 


End file.
